In the Neighbourhood of Death
In the Neighbourhood of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Stonemoor and the sixty-second overall. It is featured as the second case in Lake Town. Plot On a beautiful morning, April Moore and the player decided to patrol the suburbs of Lake Town when the duo discovered the body of neighbourhood youth Sherry Heller, stabbed to death and left for dead on the street. They then found clues to suspect the victim's father and Lake Town sheriff Tyrone Heller, the victim's twin sister Georgina Heller, as well as bus driver Ernest Benetton. They then were informed by Ernest of a fainted woman, who had passed out on his bus. They then went on the neighbourhood bus, where they found a fainted woman named Gloria Lane and revived her to her senses. They then suspected her after she explained that she had fainted after Tyrone had told her of her neighbour's death. They also found clues to suspect the local family doctor Erik Dupri before Valentina Panzica told them that Georgina and her father were arguing in the sheriff's office. They then stopped Georgina and Tyrone from causing havoc in the office before they investigated the office and the neighbourhood bus again before they found enough clues to arrest Ernest for the crime. Ernest quickly confessed, admitting that either way he was in trouble with the law. When asked what he meant, Ernest revealed that Sherry had spotted him dealing drugs and alcohol to minors from his bus. When Sherry confronted him, he begged her to keep quiet about it, giving her gift vouchers as a bribe. Sherry, however, refused and planned to tell her father about Ernest's dealings. To shut her up and to evade the law, Ernest pounced while Sherry was walking to the university and stabbed her to death with the switchblade. In court, for drug and alcohol dealing as well as murder, he was sentenced to forty years in prison by Judge South. Post-trial, Spencer and the player decided to investigate the suburbs once more due to the alarming rise in disturbances. After the pair found a large amount of drugs strapped to the bottom of a manhole cover, the duo spoke to Ernest in prison again. Ernest confessed that he had acquired the drugs from an anonymous source, who told him to spread the drugs and send the money back to them with Ernest keeping a share of the profit. They then went back to his bus and confiscated the drug money. After helping Tyrone and Georgina reconnect following their argument, the team reconvened back at the station to discuss the developments. The team then set their focus on catching those behind the drug operation in the district, setting their sights on the nightlife of the sleepy lakeside town. Summary Victim *'Sherry Heller' (found stabbed to death on the street) Murder Weapon *'Switchblade' Killer *'Ernest Benetton' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has a bandage Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect uses smelling salts *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect uses smelling salts *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect has a bandage Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect uses smelling salts *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect uses smelling salts *The suspect rides hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect has a bandage Killer's Profile *The killer eats porridge. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer rides hansom cabs. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has a bandage. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Quiet Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse, Gardening Equipment) *Examine Purse. (Result: Family Photo) *Examine Family Photo. (Result: Victim's Father Identified; New Suspect: Tyrone Heller) *Inform Tyrone of his daughter's death. (New Suspect: Georgina Heller; New Crime Scene: Sheriff's Office) *Speak to Georgina about her sister's death. *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Backpack) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Bus Ticket; New Suspect: Ernest Benetton) *Speak to Ernest about the victim getting on his bus. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Victim's Hairclip) *Analyze Victim's Hairclip. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats porridge) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Neighbourhood Bus. (Clues: Fainted Woman Lane, Glove Box, Lost Property Box) *Speak to Gloria Lane about why she fainted. (Attribute: Gloria uses smelling salts and eats porridge) *Examine Glove Box. (Result: Stethoscope) *Examine Stethoscope. (Result: E DUPRI; New Suspect: Erik Dupri) *Question Eric about Sherry's murder. (Attribute: Erik uses smelling salts) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Switchblade) *Analyze Switchblade. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides hansom cabs; New Crime Scene: White Fence) *Investigate White Fence. (Clues: Sherry's Necklace, Envelope) *Examine Sherry's Necklace. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: Georgina's Fingerprints) *Confront Georgina over stealing Sherry's necklace. (Attribute: Georgina uses smelling salts, eats porridge and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Gift Vouchers) *Confront Ernest over the gift vouchers. (Attribute: Ernest uses smelling salts, eats porridge and rides hansom cabs) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Tyrone why Georgina accused him of "killing Sherry". (Attribute: Tyrone eats porridge and rides hansom cabs; New Crime Scene: Office Desks) *Investigate Office Desks. (Clues: Pill Bottle, Report File) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: The Morning After Pills) *Ask Erik why the victim needed morning after pills. (Attribute: Erik eats porridge and rides hansom cabs) *Examine Report File. (Result: Harassment Report) *Confront Gloria about harassing the victim. (Attribute: Gloria rides hansom cabs) *Investigate Bus Seats. (Clues: Carboard Box, Bloody Rag) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Button) *Analyze Button. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Misplaced Trust (2/6). (1 star) Misplaced Trust (2/6) *Investigate Quiet Street. (Clue: Manhole Cover) *Examine Manhole Cover. (Result: Drug Baggies) *Examine Drug Baggies. (Result: Drug Sample) *Analyze Drug Sample. (04:00:00; Result: Cocaine) *Ask Ernest if he knew of the drugs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Neighbourhood Bus. (Clue: Lock Box) *Examine Lock Box. (Result: Drug Money; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Tyrone how you can help him. *Investigate Sherriff's Office. (Clue: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Family Photo) *Reunite Georgina and Tyrone. (Reward: Sheriff's Hat) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Lake Town